1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a memory circuit or device and an application thereof in an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, research into next generation memory devices for substituting for a DRAM and a flash memory has been actively conducted. One of such next generation memories is a resistive memory device using a material capable of switching at least two resistance states different from each other through a rapid change in its resistance according to applied bias, that is, a variable resistance material, and its representative example may include a RRAM (Resistive Random Access Memory), a PCRAM (Phase-Change Random Access Memory), a MRAM (Magnetic Random Access Memory), a FRAM (Ferroelectric Random Access Memory) and the like.
Particularly, the resistive memory device constitutes a memory cell array with a cross point array structure. In the cross point array structure, a plurality of lower electrodes (for example, a plurality of row lines (word lines)) and a plurality of upper electrodes (for example, a plurality of column lines (bit lines)) are formed to cross each other and a memory cell, in which a variable resistance element and a selection element have been serially coupled to each other, is arranged at each crossing point thereof.